New Moon
by Hakurama
Summary: She shot Cloud, she nearly killed Noctis with her weapon and she beat Tifa. She betrayed them and run away. Every one hunting her down cause of the crystal. Two years passed, they got some news about her and the story begin.
1. Brother and sister

Hey guys!!!! Just call me **Haku** (That's my nick name)

This story crossover FF XIII, Versus XIII and FF VII. That mean I own nothing!

Before let this story begin, I'll explain their relationship in this story.

Lightning (Éclair Strife) and Cloud Strife is brother and sister. Cloud is 24 and Lightning is 20

Tifa Nox Caelum and Noctis Lucis Caelum have the relationship like Cloud and Lightning. Noctis is 24 and Tifa is 21.

Stella is Noctis intended.

Now is the problem:

Noctis have his intended (Stella) but he fall in love with Lightning.

Cloud and Tifa love each other.

Cloud's mother said: "Strife will make new war happening."

The legend told: The goddess who have the crystal and her guardians will defeat the dark lord and save the world. The last time crystal appeared, Goddess Comos and the warior of light defeated Choas and his army. But this is never ending tale and their story begin.

Now! Let this story begin.

**Chapter1: Brother and sister.**

Where is here? This is so familiar scenery with me. There are so much white and yellow lilies.

Oh! This is Aerith church. I guess.

Some one put one hand on my arm. Then, she whispered:

"Cloud? Do you still remember what our mother said before she was gone?" The girl asked me.

"Ofcouse I do! She said: No matter what happen, we all stay together,"

I replied, stood still with my back to her.

"All? I think just you and me." She said and laughter.

"Is that enough when just me and you?" I smiled gently.

"Yes! My brother."

I turn back but she didappeared. Every thing change to darkess. Where am I? I hate dark, It's never a good thing.

_Bang!_

A sound went through the dark and my chest felt so much pain. I dropped down on the ground, lying on the pool of blood. I tried to looked up and saw who just shot me.

No! It couldn't be….. That familiar face…….

Couldn't be _her_

Everything blurred and I closed my eyes. I died, am I?

I thought I died because I was lying in the smooth, soft bed and some thing smell like….breakfast.

"Wake up! Lazy brother!" a feminity voice yelled into my ears.

"ummm……just more five minutes…mother….." I groanded.

"Mother? I'm not your mother! I'm your sister!!! Wake up!! Or I'll…." The girl stopped and rised her cellphone.

"hhhm???Or what?" As I said that, she took a photograph and smiled an evil smile.

"Or I'll send _this_ for Tifa!"

I sat up quickly and tried to caught her but she so fast, I ran follow her and screamed:

"Come back here! You're little monster!!!"

She turned her head back and the light was blindingly dazzling from her. I blinked my eyes and one more time, the scenery change again. I was standing in wildflower field, There was one ancient tree in center of the field. A girl was sitting fifteen feets from the ground. She wave to me:

"Cloud! I need some help!!" She screamed.

I took a deep breath and run towards her. "What is this time? Oh! Wait! Let me guess….You're stuck on that tree _again_?" I'm laughter.

The girl looked at me and begging me.

"C'mon! It's not funny! Help me!"

I stoped laughing and cross my arm over my chest.

"You could climb up that mean you can climb down." I smiled mischervously. "Anyway, the last time I caught you, I missed and yor leg was broken, remember?"

The girl blushed and yelled with me: "You said that you just inattentive and I forgiven you….wait the second…. You intentionally, didn't you?" She really angry now.

"I thought that's the lesson for you : Never climb up the tree _again_!" I'm laughter "And if you come down here, you'll kill me because of that." I added.

"………I'll forgive you if you catch me _safety_!" She spoke under her breath.

"Deal?" I asked her.

"Deal!" She nodded her head and stood up. Then, she jumped down.

I rised my arms to caught her but she dissolved into the air. The scenery change again. I was standing in darkness _again_. At this time, she stood in front of me but I still couldn't see her face clearly. She was standing on the pool of blood. Her right arm holding her weapon and her left arm holding her chest. A small, frail crystal was shining in her left hand. Her body was wet because of blood. Her white wings stained in blood. Wait the minutes….. how could she get the crystal? There no more any crystal since the war of Comos and Choas ninety years ago. And how she have….wings?? It's unhuman!

"What happened to you? Why you was stained in your own blood?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, tear dropped down from her emotionless face.

"My blood? No! That's all _their blood_!"

I looked around, many body in here. Some of them are my acquaintance: Yuffie, Cid, Laris, Vanline, Fang, Sazh, Vicent, Snow, Serah, Stella, Noctis and Tifa!

"What the hell you done?" I screamed with her.

Her face still emotionless, she replied:

"Mother said: Strife will make the new war happening…"

She stopped and rised her left hand. A blue, aqua crystal was shining and hanging in mid air on her hand. Finally, she spoke:

"I chose my destiny. My destiny that I'll become the crystal goddess and kill anyone who want the crystal for bad."

"And you killed them?" I screamed again.

"Not also them, I killed you too!"

As she said that, I looked down at my chest, it was bleeding and I could stoped it. I wide my eyes and tried to stood still but I fell. I'm lying in the pool of blood, my boold, their blood.I closed my eyes and tear dropped down from them.

"Why? How can you do this to us?"

"WHY?" I screamed and opened my deep blue eyes.

The first thing I saw is white, the second thing is I was lying in hospital, and the last thing is my younger sister: Serah.

"You're wake!" She hug me and I felt pain through my body. I cried out: "Ow~! Let go! You're hurting me!"

"Oh! Sorry!" She let me out but when I looked at her, she was crying.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"You….don't remember?" Serah wide her eyes, I think she crying so much so that her eyes red and swell. " She shot you!" Serah cried out.

As she said that, a scenery through my mind. I was fighting with Noctis (Not really fighting, we just training). She stood there and smiled like always but something wrong with her. Suddenly, she rised her gun and shot Noctis. Then, she shot me.

"Noctis! Is he alright?" I asked.

"He still in danger but Tifa woke up an hours ago." Serah said and her body was shaking.

"Tifa woke up? What's that mean?" I wide my eyes.

Serah brushed away her tears and said: "Well, after shot you and Noctis, she ran to Aerith church and…" Serah cried out again.

"Let me guess: she ran to Aerith church and met Tifa in there. Then, she shot Tifa. Right?" I grind my teeth to control my anger.

"Actually, She beat Tifa" Serah brush her tears.

I couldn't belive what just I heard. She not have power, not skill and never fighting or training before. She weakly and feminity.

She_ my little sister used to ran folow me through the flower field with a white garland on her head. Her strawberry blond hair very long and flew in the wind. Her light blue eyes twinkling under the sunshine and her smile…her smile made me felt so happy. Every time she called my name…

"Cloud! Cloud!!!"

Every time she spoke to me…

"Brother! I love you so muzzz!!!!"

Every time she begging me with her puppy eyes.

"Please!! Cloud…."

Every time I see her tears.

"No! He have intended! I'm nothing to him!!! I'M NOTHING!!!!"

Every time and every time like that, I always said to her.

"Because of you never strong enough so that I'll protect you!"

But now, You betrayed us and runaway with the crystal. You chose becoming 'Strife in mother's prophesy'. That's mean everyone will hunting you down and so am I. But I'm not hunting you because the crystal. I'm hunting you because I want an answer, the truth from you.

Éclair Strife

-------/-------

The frist chapter is Cloud pov. I thought next chapter will be Noctis pov.

And I have a dark idea when I added Stella in here. ( Smiled evilly). If we don't have her, this story will over soon.

Anyway, Read and review please! And sorry about my grammar or my vocabulary. I come from Viet Nam and English is not my own language.


	2. Run away

I'm updated!

Chapter 2 is Noctis Pov.

I don't know what should I say or I need to say, I so so so so so so happy and I want to marry Noctis!!!!.

Noctis: Can you shut up? This story need to begin! And don't say that, If Lightning hear that, she'll kill you!.

Haku: okay! (grin*) and I don't forget Hope. You'll see him soon. May be chappter 5 (I wrote it ^^)

Warn: it have sex but we're their big fan so…… who care. =D

* * *

**Chapter 2: Run away.**

_Beep beep beep_

What is that sound?

_Beep beep beep_

Where am I?

_Beep beep beep_

Why are you crying?............. Éclair?

I opened my eyes slowly, the first thing I saw is many people are there. They were standing around me with so much worries on their face.

"He alive!!! He still alive!!!!!!!!" Laris yelled.

Alive? Alive from what? I thought.

But don't wait for their answer. I knew it. I knew the reson why I'm lying there. She shot me, didn't she? I guess we have many misunderstanding in here.

"That bitch couldn't kill you! I knew it!" Stella hug me and kissed my cheek.

Bitch? Why you called her like that. That's impolitely! That's rude!

I wanted to screamed out but I couldn't, it's so hard to me. The pain through my body but Laris understand what I wanted, He explain it to me.

"She shot you! Shot Cloud and beat Tifa! That's unforgivable!". Laris said and took a deep breath.

"How could she? She had no power….no skill….she weakly…" I groaned.

Tifa lying in the next bed, she groaned with me.

"I fight with her, she not weakly anymore. She so fast, strong and have a lot of skill. I losed." Tifa said sadly.

"But how could she….?" I rolled my eyes.

They shoock their head, they don't know the reson why Éclair got that power. The door opened and Cloud entered. Hes was sitting on wheelchair and Serah behide him. He came towards me and said calmly.

"She became Crystal Guardian…."

Everybody in this room wide their eyes and yelled: "No way! There no more Crystal since the last war!"

"The crystal never disappear. I think it just sleeping for a while and wake up when it find it's guardians and it's goddess." Cloud stopped and looked into my eyes "Before my mother died, she told that 'Strife will make new war happening'. That's mean one of us or all of us will become Crystal Guardians. Éclair and Serah so weak that I had to be strong because of them. I thought if I stronger, I'll shoulder our destiny. But…."

Stella really anger now, she griped her hands and said under her teeth: "But she chose her destiny, betrayed us and made new war happened. A million of people will die because of her!" She screamed.

" She was dazzled by Crystal power, wasn't she?" Tifa cried out.

I can understand why Tifa cry. They're childhood and Éclair like her sister. Éclair always gave Tifa a white bouquet after she came to flower field. Tifa taught Éclair about cooking and combs Éclair's hair every time Tifa caught her. Every time Tifa strains, Éclair always sitting on her chair and look folow her with her softly smile.

Tifa brushed away her tears and looked at me. She know how I felling now because she know I love her. I love Éclair since…..snice….the first time I saw her.

The first time I saw her, I was 15 and was lost. You know, a pince went out his castle and lost. It's normal right? Anyway, I came to flower field where Tifa said that she have a lovely friend in here. I laughter when I heard that thing. How can Tifa got a friend in flower field? I thought it stupid until I saw her. A beautiful girl with long-wave strawberry blond hair, light blue eyes, pink lips and pinky-white skin. She was wearing long white dress and a white garland on her head. She looked like an angel with me. She smiled with me and asked:

"Who are you?" her voice so sweet.

"I….I …lost" I was blushing.

"I can see that" She smiled again and walked toward me. " Let me show you my brother, he can help you." She made a sign and I followed her. But she didn't know one thing…. That is I was lost in her eyes and I'll never find the way out of them.

That memories cutting my heart. I losed my eyes though they was yelling, screaming and insulting her. I didn't care. I need to rest and hoped this's just a nightmare.

………..

2 years passed from the day she shot me. I was lying in my bed and looked the full moon. Tonight made me remind that night, the night before the day she shot me.

I was lying in bed like this and stried to sleep but I couldn't. Someone knocked my door. I turned back and yelled.

"Enter!" (still not looked who just entered my room.)

The door opened and I heard the foot step. This sound is very familiar so I knew that's her.

"Éclair.." I whispered and turned around. She was standing nearly my radiator and smiled with me. She was wearing a long black over coat.

"Happy your 22 birthday."

"I thought you'll never come" I smiled.

"I hate party and…..your intended in there." She stood still and said sadly.

I sat up and groaned.

"Éclair….You know I don't love her. That's my father wanted. The person who I love is…"

"Me!" She smiled softly.

We didn't said anything, just looked each other and smiled happily. Finally, I asked her:

"So, you come here just congratulation me?"

As I asking, I took my glass of water and drank it.

She said calmly: "I have a gift for you". As she said that, she took her over coat off and I vomit out what I trying to swallow.

"Take me." She said.

I looked at her, she was wearing a black underwear and her body look so hot. Her long hair dropped down from her back and her lips, her skin, her eyes…….. her ….breast? What the hell I'm thinking….or looking?? I blushed and turned away, trying to not look at her.

"Éclair! It's not funny. Take your clothes in!" I blushing even deeper.

"You're blushing?" She asked.

"Ofcouse! You're woman and I'm a man……" I stood up and try to get out this froom as soon as I could.

But I couldn't because she hug me in the back. I can felt her warm and her hot breath.

"Just tonight….take me…as your wife." She whispered.

I losed my eyes and tried to not turn back. I said: " If you keep act like this, I couldn't hold it any longer."

She brushed her hands against my chest and whispered into my back : "So don't hold it anymore."

I took a deep breath and turned back, looked at her eyes and lean my head to kiss her. I licked her lips and open it, my tongue explore her mouth and my arms around her body. We fell down on the bed and she undressed my clothes ( I do the same with her).

I lean my head and kissed her neck, she let out a small moan when I did that. Her legs clasped my waist. I dropped my lips down to her chest and licked it, she groaned again but louder in this time. I forcus in my love-making so that I didn't see a small tear dropped down from her eyes. I didn't see.

She gave me every thing that night and the morning after, she shot me when I was training with Cloud.

How could she did that to me?

She betrayed me.

Every time she called my name

"I'm here! Noctis"

Every time she kissed me.

"………Nocty…I love you!"

Every time she said that how much see loved me.

"I'll never know how much I loved you Noctis. It's too much that I can't count it!"

And once time I have her in my arms.

Why you betrayed me? Éclair.

When I was fighting with a million idea in my mind. The door opened and Laris came in.

"I have a news for you." He said.

"I don't care! Told it to my father!" I sitting on my throne and said tiredly.

"I think you'll care about it." He crossed his arms around his chest.

"Okay. Tell me what's news?"

"The news from Pulse, they said that they was fighting with Cocoon, Suddently, a stranger appeared and help Cocoon defeated them. The stranger is a girl, called Lightning and very powerful. She summoned a god from the air with a tiny-shiny thing in her hands." Laris said quikly.

"A great soldier. So what?" I groaned.

"Your's mean she is a great soldier or _special soldier_?" He smiled mischervously.

"What?" I rolled my eyes.

"A normal soldier or _normal _ can't summon a god. And the tiny-shiny thing can summon a god is unusual too. And do you know how is the girl name Lightning look like? Strawberry blond hair and light blue eyes."

"What?" I stood up and grab his collar.

"Calm down Noctis. We not sure that's her and the tiny-shiny thing is the crystal." He said and took my hand out of his collar.

Despite a million though in my mind. I turned away and said:

"We'll go to CoCoon, tell another to get ready. Except Stella"

"Yes!" He grined and ran away.

I smiled, I can meet her again after those years. I'll asked her why she betrayed us. I'll take the crystal to my father and take her to me forever.

This is an unequal war.

Two side and you're alone.

Keep running, you can run away from anything.

But you can run away from me Éclair!

Or I have to say: Lightning!

---------/---------

Yep! This chappter is over.

Next chapter'll Lightning pov and you'll know the reason why she betrayed them.

"We'll go to CoCoon, tell another to get ready. Except Stella" I have a dark idea when I wrote that. Just waiting, you'll know.

Anyway, Read and review please!

P.s I love you guys!!!! (grin*)


	3. Meet again

Chappter 3 is updated. Hope you guys enjoy it!

(Kiss anyone who is a girl and hug anyone who is a boy) Love you guys. I'm a happy girl in this world. (^_^).

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meet again.**

I losed my eyes, trying to remember his face, trying to remember that night. He hold me, kissed me, took me. I was so happy. But now…..

I opened my eyes, there are blood from battlefield, not my blood, their blood. They wanted to killed me and took my crystal. But before they could kill me, I killed them. I used to be a weakly girl. But now….

Two years ago, I saw a dream.

I saw a godess standing in front of me. She holding a tiny-shiny thing in the mid air between her hands.

"My daughter…" She smiled with me.

"Mother? I thought you died many years ago…" I wide my eyes.

"Yes! I died but I come back to you, or more exactly, I come back to your destiny." She said.

"My destiny? What kind of destiny?" I asked her.

She raised her hands and showed me _that thing_. It look so beautiful.

"The destiny that you and _them_ will protect this world. But…" She stoped, I could see that she so sad when she said that. Finally, she continue "But you have to alone in this war until your guardians appearance. If you have any relationship, you must sever relation with them."

I rolled my eyes when I heard that. " Why I must sever ralation with them?"

She walked towards me and gave that thing into my hands. Then she smiled with me and hug me.

"Because if they in your side. They'll become your burden and the enemy very danger, and they…."

"They will be kill because of me." I whispered.

"That right. You have one day before you become the crystal guardian. Let do any thing you want before you leave them, with that, your wings won't stained in their blood.

She let me go and I looked at myself. I have two wings on my back. It's smooth, white and big.

Then, I woke up and I thought that is a weird dream until I saw a tiny-shiny crystal was hanging in mid air in front of me. I knew it's not a dream. I just have one day left before I sever relation with them.

That morning, I cook a big meal for Cloud and Serah, I hug them, kissed them and took a lot of picture with my cellphoned.

The afternoon, I came out with Tifa and she took me to fashion shop and bought for me…….a black underwear. She said that I should wear this tonight….with Noctis and…….. I smiled when I remind it.

And that night, I came to his room. The last thing I want in this world that I'll become his woman.

I…..very easy to blush because I used to be a weakly woman.

"Take me" how could I said that?

Any way, I'm his and only his. That night, I lying in his arms and I saw my mother again. She pull the crystal into my heart and which that, I became Lightning_ crystal goddess. But they don't know I'm the crystal goddess, They think I'm a crystal guardian. They're so stupid. Crystal Guardian very strong and don't need crystal power, they can protect me without crystal power. I'm stronger, faster and have more skill by the crystal in my heart.

Four month after that day, I knew I was pregnant_ carying his child but I lost it when I fell from the mountain top.( the army turn me down and I jumped). The doctor said that he could save me but….my child is gone. I'm crying for a while and because of that, I lost my sweet voice, my voice became deeper and colder.

Even now, I don't know how could I shoot him and Cloud and beat Tifa. Éclair didn't that, Lightning did that. She hearthless, strong and powerful.

Éclair very feminity with long-wave trawberry blond hair and happy smiled is gone. Became a warior, I couldn't keep that feminity appearance any longer so I cut my hair and let it dropded down on my left shoulder. My hair style look like a half chocobo now. My hair make me remind….Cloud. his hair is a real chocobo and I like it. I change my clothes too, I not wearing white dress anymore. I bought a battle cloth and a weapon from somewhere in Pulse.

Last month, I joined into the war of Pulse and Cocoon. I don't wanted but I have to. Pulse said that Cocoon have the crystal and the crystal belong to Pulse so that Pulse attacked Cocoon.(old-hat-reson)

Anyway, I couldn't let a milllion Cocoon citizen died because of me so that I…..defeated Pulse. Now I hiding in Cocoon city and I think I'll leave tomorrow.

The city have a event, they're wellcome a king or a prince that I don't care. I sitting at the foot of tree and looked at the festival.

I remind two years ago, I and Noctis came to festival, we were sitting on the river bank and enjoy the fireworks.

"It's beautiful" I said.

He looked into my eyes and whispered "Let see them together next year" He smiled and pull his lips against me. When our lips met, a small tear dropped down from my eyes. By the way, I know that is last time I enjoys the festival with him.

I took a deep breath and walking along the wall. This garden look so beautiful, there have many rose, lilies and another plants. I want to stay here until this festival over but I have to leave soon. Cocoon'll be danger if they know I'm here. I looked up the top of the wall and took a run-up. Then I jumped up and alighted on the top of wall. I smiled to myself because Éclair couldn't did that, only Lightning, yeah! Lightning. But my smile disappeared when I saw a man who was standing next to the wall, he looked at me in shock and I did the same.

The petals flying in the wind.

I looked down at him.

The petals brushed my hair.

He looked up at me

The light of the street lamp.

I can't belive it.

That man is……………..Noctis.

Am I dreaming….again. All two years long, I dreamed about him. Now he stood there, in front of me.

We keep silent for a while and finally, he said: "Éclair?"

I'm not dreaming. That's really him, my prince. I wanted to jump into his arms. I wanted to hug him and kissed him. But Éclair is died, I'm Lightning.

"Run! Lightning! RUN!!!!" A voice screamed into my mind.

I jumped down the ground and run away from him. I wasn't look back because if I look back, I can leave anymore and everything I did is a vain attempt.

He run affter me, I knew it.

_Keep running as you can_

_Keep hiding as you want_

_I'll caught you in my arms_

_And never let you go_

_Where're you my little love_

_I keep finding you in hopeless._

_Hoped that you in the heaven_

_And I can meet you when I die._

_The moonlight not too shine_

_The New moon make me smiles._

_As a vampire wants human blood._

_And I want to eat you tonight._

_New moon shine_

_In your eyes._

The song rang into my head, I tried to run and I didn't heard his footstep anymore. I took more breath and tried to get out of here as soon as I could. I returned my hotel and took my baggage. When I took my over coat on, a cold voice whispered into my ears

"Where you want to go? Éclair?"

He grasped my shoulder and pull me into the wall. The pain through my body, I groaned:

"Ow~! That hurt!".

I opened my eyes and saw him. He not change but something inside him was changed. He punch my stomach and every thing went dark. I couldn't move or opened my eyes but I could heard what he said.

He carying me up and telleported. I know he teleported because that felt always make me sick. He walking to somewhere, I didn't know.

"Noctis!" Somebody called him. "What's that?"

"Not your business Laris. Watch for me and make sure that NO ONE can come in my room. Include you!" He said against my nose but I can't felt any thing because he wrapped my over coat around me.

I heard the door shut and he laying me on his bed. He brushed my cheek and holding my hand. Then, he kissed my hand and said

"We met again Éclair!"

-------/----------

Yep! I know it short and sucks. Forgive me because of that. I was writing and my mommy yelled into my ears. Anyway, enjoyed and review.

Ow! The poem is randomly. I know it suck.

(grin*)


	4. A long night

Hello everyone. I updated.

Before let this story begin, I have a warn: SEX!!! But don't worry, it's not heavily…..yet. ( evil*)

Now, Enjoy it.

* * *

**Chap 4: A long night.**

They met again after two long years.

She tried to run away but he caught her and punched her.

And now, she was lying on his bed.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw him. He stood there, glare at her. His eyes change from dark blue to deep red color.

They keep looked at each other and didn't say anything.

Noctis din't know what he should to do. Yelling? Screaming? He didn't know. This woman not his. His woman have a long-wave trawberry blond hair, twinkling light blue eyes, happy smile and sweet voice. This woman have a half chocobo hair style, cold light blue eyes and her face…emotionless.

Lightning looked at him. What should she say? She is a loser. She failed when try to run away, she failed when she lost his child, she failed in every thing. He glare at her, she know he angry but she couldn't blame it to anyone, that's her fault. She shot him, she beat Tifa. That's unforgivable.

"So….you want the crystal too?" Finally, she said.

He wide his eyes, what happened to her sweet voice? Her voice deeper and colder, he wanted to know.

"What happened to your voice?" Asked he.

"You really want to know?" She said and looked away, tried to not fallen deepper into his eyes. "If you screaming or crying for a while, you'll have this voice" She added.

He walked toward her and caught her collar, he spoke under his teeth: "You batrayed us and crying? That's the stupid thing I ever hear". Then, he grasp her collar and tore her shirt down. She wide her eyes and yelled.

"What're you doing?"

He stopped tore her shirt down and spoke under his teeth: "Where is the crystal?"

She tried to hold her shirt back and glare at him. " I'll never give it to anyone."

He weigh on her body and tore her skirt. "I asked the last time, Where is the crystal?"

She tried to get out of his holding and screamed: "Never!"

He lost his control now, he tore her clothes until she just have a underwear on her.

"Where are you hiding the crystal? Where is it?" He screamed. Lightning crossed her arms on her breast. Tear form in her eyes. "You don't know. Do you?"

He wide his eyes when he saw her started to cry.

"Know what?" He asked.

Lightning turn back and looked at him: " I gave it for a man."

Noctis really angry now, she gave it for a man and she trust that guy, not him, or because of that guy, she betrayed them.

"Who is that guy?" He screamed.

Lightning didn't say anything, she losed her eyes and tear dropped down from it. Noctis was hurting her. Although she is his and he took her but…

Lightning opened her eyes, she whispered:

"There're no crystal. I'm the crystal."

As she said that, a light shines from her body, she hanging in the mid air and two big, smooth, white wings were growning from her back. The light softer and stopped. Her hearth was shines a pink-red light. It's looked like a rose crystal. Lightning open her eyes and looked at Noctis.

"A people can have their relationship but ….an object can't have relationship like a human.I'm not a Crystal guardians, they not appear yet, I'm waitting for want know who I am? I'm crystal goddess or more exactly, I'm the crystal_ an object. Crystal never be destroyed, it's parasitize in my body. The crystal guardians have to protect me and use my power to save the word from Dark Lord. If we fail, we'll die and the crystal inside me will fall in sleep until new crystal goddess appearance and make a new war happening. This is never ending tale." She stopped and holding her heart " If I don't stay away from every one whom I love, they'll be killed because of me." Tears dropped down from her eyes. She sitting in the bed and her wings disappeared. Noctis sitting in front of her. He couldn't say any thing and tried to understand what just happened. Can he trust her again? Can he love her again? Can he forgive her? He didn't know…..

….Love….hug….kiss….betray….pain…tear….broken….

That's every thing she has give him. So sweet…so bitter. So light…so dark. Love is it, like a crystal, can be broken anytime and debris can cut your hand if you pick it up without carefuly.

Will this woman destroy his life again? He wanted to trust her…..no matter what.

Finally, he hug her and whispered.

"You did very well. I really belived that you betrayed me."

She cried out and hug him back. He could felt the hot tears on his bare shoulder skin.

"No! I failed, I failed when try to run away from you, I failed when try to protect our child. I killed it when I jumped from the moutain top…." She couldn't said anymore. Noctis wide his eyes when he heard she said that he had a child and … it died.

"Is our child…..look like me?" He asked, hot tear dropped down from his eyes.

"It…wasn't born yet. I was miscarry." Lightning looked up at his eyes. He lean his head and kissed her tears.

_Just to night, you are mine._

_Holding you and kiss your eyes._

_I want to fly with you so much._

_And I can leave this world behind._

_Our song resounding in my mind._

_And I have you by my side._

_You kissed me and gave me you heart_

_So I leaved this world behind._

That night, this night, she's his and his only. Lightning failed again, she fell in his arms and groaned in his kiss.

"Take me!" She whispered and looked at him.

"As your wish Éclair!" He lean his head and kissed her.

Lightning loved the way he called her name. She knew when she met him again, she couldn't leave him anymore.

"I'm the crystal Noctis! I'm your crystal" She groaned when he licked her neck. "You'll be danger cause of me."

"No one can't hurt you Éclair! I promised" He whispered and licked her stomach with made her groaned again.

"It's…..Lightning…" She moaned. "My name is Lightning now."

He looked up, smiled with her " So…Lightning….can you open your legs for me?"

Lightning blused. She losed her eyes and opened her legs slowly : "Yes! My prince…"

Notis licked his lips and creeped into the space between. He kissed her and after that, he pushed her. Lightning screamed his name as she can felt he pushing inside her. It's very hurt. The last time he took her, his penis not large…like this. Actually, he grew up and be a man now.

Noctis looked at Lightning, he wanted to remember this moment. The last time he took her, he didn't looked her clearly. He liked the way she lying under him, breath heavily, her cheek redder and her hair wet by her own sweat. She losed her eyes and groaning.

Lightning could felt his pushing stopped. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that he stareing at her. Her blush even deepper.

"What wrong?" She asked.

"No…..i…just…I just want you remember this moment so… can you open your eyes?" He said and his cheek redder.

"You're…..blusing?" She smiled

"……….um…No?" He blushed.

Lightning smiled and pull his against her body, she whispered into his ears. "I'll obey your order, my prince"

"So, what if I order you that you'll never leave me again?" He asked.

"Noctis…I'm not sure…." Lightning replied. She tried to chose the right word but Noctis put his finger on her lips.

"I'll protect you Lightning. I'll become one of them, a crystal guardian." He lean his head and kissed her. They continue their love-making. Tonight, no one couldn't stop them. No one.

The morning came and Lightning was lying in his bed. She opened her eyes and saw… nothing. Noctis wasn't here but he left a letter for her.

_Good morning my princess._

_Let's take a shower and meet me in the garden. Our friends is here and they're happy to meet you._

_Kissed you._

_Your prince, Noctis._

Lightning smiled and came to the bathroom. After took a short shower, she get her underwear in and wrapped a towel around her body. She came out and pick her clothes up. She took a deep breath when she saw it. It was torn a pieces.

Lightning pick her Blaze Edge up. It still shiny and look like new. Lightning smiled.

Suddenly, the door opened and a peson came in.

"Noctis!!! Why you don't tell me that you came to Cocoo-…" The girl stopped and stared at Lightning.

Lightning did the same with her.

Oh my gods. It's not good

It's……..Stella.

[In the garden]

Many people are here: Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Snow, Sazh,Cid,Fang, Laris and Noctis. They was sitting on the grass.

"So, Why are you called us?" Cloud asked.

Noctis grined, every body looked at him in shock. They didn't see his smiles for two years long and now…. He grining????

"What the-?" Laris wide his eyes. He couldn't belive what happening.

As he asked that, Noctis turn red. They stare at him in shock again.

"What the-?" Snow dropped his mouth.

Noctis said happily: "I found-…" before he could finish his statement, a lound sound resounded and the window from his bed room exploded.

Dust flying every where, they couldn't see what happened. Dust dispersed and they saw that.

A blond hair woman was holding her sword and glare at an other girl.

The other woman was holding her Blaze Edge, she've strawberry blond hair and light blue eyes. She was wrapped a towel around her body.

Everybody wide their eyes. Finally, Laris yelled:

"Princess Stella???"

"And….." Snow whispered.

Lightning turned her head back and they could look her clearly. They not sure that was her because she looked so different but they screamed:

"ÉCLAIR!!!!!!?????????"

* * *

Yep! I know it short. ( grin) I'm very embarrassed when I wrote this part. Well. This is the last chapter have sex in it. From now is the war!!!!!

Finally, Stella is here and every thing will be funny ( I guess)

Parody:

A blond hair woman was holding her sword and glare at an other girl.

The other woman was holding her Blaze Edge, she've strawberry blond hair and light blue eyes. She was wind a towel around her body.

Everybody wide their eyes. Finally, Laris yelled:

"Princess Stella???"

"And….." Snow whispered.

Lightning turn her head back and they could look her clearly. They not sure that is her because she look so different. Suddently, her towel fell down and they screamed:

"HOT CHICK!!!!!!!!!?????????"


	5. Beginning

I updated!!!! Yay me!!!!!!

Haku: And thanks Nicegal1 for being my beta reader!! *Hugs*. And pointed a gunblade at my head to make me update!!!

Nicegal: You're welcome *Grin* and you're the one who gave me that gunblade!

Haku: I know! I know... Anyway, Read and review please!!! And Odin (Human figure) is my OC!!! I'll draw him!! I will!

* * *

**Chap 5: Beginning**

Every one stood still, with fear lurking in their eyes, they stared at the strawberry blonde before them. They wanted to see her again, but not in this kind of situation. Stella was pointing her Rapier at Lightning. They didn't say word, utter silence lingered. Stella out of no where attacked.

Although Lightning was strong enough, she didn't fight back. Lightning dodge all of Stella's attacks. Stella kept fighting and they all knew she wanted to kill Lightning. The rage in her eyes could be seen clearly. Although Lightning was very strong and fast, she couldn't fight in this kind of state. She was wrapped in a towel and soaking wet. Lightning suddenly lost her footing and fell, Stella rush forward and raised her Rapier.  
Lightning quickly shut her eyes and readied herself for the impact.

"Stella! Stop!" Noctis yelled.  
Lightning slowly opened one eye and looked ahead. What she saw shocked her slightly. Noctis was standing in front of her, blocking whatever move Stella was making.  
"Why are you protecting her?! She betrayed us Noctis, remember?!" Stella yelled.  
Every one soon gathered around Lightning and made a stance to protect her.  
Cloud took one step forward and sigh, " Stella, I know you hate Éclair, but no matter what she did and what she's done, we still love her."  
Tifa turned around and smiled softly at Lightning. She brought her hand down to help Lightning get up. Lightning avoided Tifa's gaze.  
"Tifa…" she said softly.  
"Don't say anything Éclair, Its alright now." She said tenderly.  
Noctis removed his shirt and put it on around Lightning. Stella was now furious, She scowled, "What the hell do you think your doing!? I'm your Fiancé! Not her!"  
Noctis sighed and looked at Stella, "I'm never going to wear the engagement ring because…"  
"Because you love her!" Stella interrupted. "I lost my hope when I found out you loved her. But when she betrayed you, betrayed us! I thought I'd finally have a chance, but now…"  
Stella stared at Lightning. "You took it away…" She looked away, "Why did you do this to me Noctis!?"  
She couldn't say anymore, Stella gazed at her engagement ring; she loved it more than anything. She gritted her teeth and vigorously removed the gold band. Stella placed all her rage in the ring and threw it on the ground.

" This means WAR Noctis. Your country has the crystal and there's nothing you can do to stop me! But this time, you can't stop me from killing her!" She wiped her tears away and left.  
Noctis waited until she was gone, he turned around to face his friends, " We need go back home, get ready."  
He looked at Lightning and then turned to Tifa " Well, before we leave Cocoon, Can you give her some clothes Tifa?"  
"Where are hers?" Tifa asked in a confused tone.  
Both Lightning and Noctis turned red, he tried to find right words, but when he when thought about the events of last night his face became an even deeper crimson color.

"I…er…I…well you see…I tore them..." Noctis stuttered.  
Every one stared at them in disbelief. They glanced at Lightning who was still wrapped in a towel and then to Noctis who had some strange lips marks on his chest.  
"You sleep with her/him?" Cloud and Tifa yelled at the same time.  
"That's perfect!" Tifa managed to laugh.  
"That's terrible!!!" Cloud yelled with a hint of protectiveness in this voice.  
Tifa pinched Cloud's waist playfully and hug Lightning. Tifa unwrapped her arms from the slender girl and motioned her to follow.  
"Follow me I'll give you some clothes!"

When the girls left and were out of sight, Cloud with quick reflexes lunged at Noctis. He raised his fist out to punch Noctis, but he missed the target. Getting up quickly he reached for his buster sword. He Raised it and rushed towards the shirtless boy again.  
"What the hell do you think your doing Noctis!? She's just a kid!" Cloud yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"She is twenty cloud!! And we did it two years ago!!!" Noctis said and dodged clouds attack.

"WHAT!!!" he yelled even louder.  
"And we would've had a child, but…she lost it in an accident!" Noctis whispered when their swords collided.  
"What…" Cloud said softly. His deep blue eyes were full of rage and anguish, he quickly punched Noctis in gut and made him stagger back. Noctis fell on one knee, Cloud raised his sword and Noctis closed his eyes shut.

Nothing happened?

Silence took over as Noctis opened one eye, he saw clouds sword lying on the ground.  
Cloud stood there, a small tear fell from his eye. Thoughts wondered around his mind; His sister, his little sister whom he couldn't protect had suffered this much.  
"I'm a useless brother. I couldn't protected her. I couldn't protect My Éclair." Cloud held back a sob. Noctis sighed and smiled gently at him.  
"Lightning…." He whispered.  
"Huh?...."  
"Her name is Lightning now."  
"A strong name…." Cloud turned around and walked away. Noctis smiled to himself and followed.  
Finally, they are together, they've been reunited.

[Tifa room]

Tifa was sitting on her bed, she stared at her bathroom door where Lightning was changing. Soon the door opened and she came out. Tifa smiled at her.  
"You look so beautiful Éclair. I mean Lightning!" Tifa stood up " Mind if I brush your hair for you" She added.  
Lightning nodded and smiled tenderly. She sat down on the chair and looked at the mirror. Tifa clothes were the same style that of her brother, black but not show to much skin like Lightning's battle clothes. Smiled at herself. Tifa hadn't changed much, she look still beautiful and like an angel with her long black hair, big eyes, soft skin and pink-lovely lips.  
"You've changed too a lot Lightning…" Tifa said softly as she bent down and wrapped her arms around her shoulders  
" I miss your long-wave hair. Why did you cut it?" she pouted.  
"I have to change my appearance so that no one can recognize me." Lightning said quietly.  
" But if I transform to Crystal Goddess, my hair will probably grow longer than before, we that's what my mother said as least."  
"In your dream huh?" Tifa asked and let her go.  
"Yes….Only in my dream."

Lightning stood up, stare at her friend, she embraced her slowly. " I've missed you so much Tifa, and I so sorry about what I did to you."  
Tifa gave her a warm smile, she use to hate Lightning for a while because of what she did. But now seeing her like this and seeing how Stella tried to kill her, Tifa didn't know why she even bothered to step in with Noctis and Cloud. But she knew one thing for sure, her Éclair was back and this time it was for good.  
Soon a soft knock was heard from the door and two girls quickly pulled away.  
"Brother!" Light and Tifa sang playfully.  
Noctis and Cloud stepped in with grins on their lips.  
" Can we go?" Noctis asked and raise a lone baggage " I teleported to your hotel and brought this back for you." and gave it to Lightning.  
She smiled and nodded graciously. Tifa grinned and raised her hand  
" Together forever okay?" she giggled.  
Cloud put his hand on Tifa's hand," No mater what happens."  
Noctis nodded and did the same to Cloud's hand." We all stay together"  
They all looked at Lightning and smiled at her, she stood still and tears started to form in her eyes.  
"That's what my mom said." and she put her hand on theirs.

Suddenly, a bright warm light spread out from their hands and Lightning's chest started to glow. Odin had suddenly appeared and pulled them away. He soon transformed into his human figure. He had long-straight-white hair, he had a handsome face with light blue eyes and wearing a god clothes. He had his weapon in his hand.  
"Odin? What are you doing here?" Lightning said frantically. " No! Not Noctis! He not dangerous!"  
She quickly stopped Noctis when she saw him ready to attacked Odin.  
"I'm your last crystal guardian. You found what you were looking for, all of you have awaken me." Odin said, his voice was so warm and sincere.  
"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked.  
"Remove your glove and see for yourself." Odin said calmly.  
Every one looked down at their right hands, a faint glow came from them. Lightning stared at her chest and they saw it. On the back of their hands and Lightning chest was a mark. It was the color of white and looked like two angel wings in a circle with a cross in the middle, some strange markings could be seen.  
"What is it?" Tifa whispered.  
"It is the Crystal guardian's mark or what your world would call it 'Light's mark' " Odin said and raised his hand up, Odin had the same marking they had.  
" The Dark lord's descendant have a similar mark but the very opposite of Lights Mark."  
"Wait a minute, If we defeat those guys, the war will be over and the crystal will reset again?" Asked Noctis

"That's Correct." Odin nodded his head and kneel in front of Lightning. "I'm your guardian, Crystal Goddess."  
Noctis, Cloud and Tifa did the same, Lightning rolled her eyes and looked uninterested. But in the inside She really couldn't believe that her friends became her guardians. She had run away from them to find her guardians, but in the end they were right in front of her. She was just to blind to see. She smiled to herself, She gingerly brought them into a group hug and let her tears fall from her eyes. Her wings revealed themselves covered the all of them.  
"Thank you…..thank you…"She whispered.  
They all broke into a small laughter and returned her warm embrace.  
" We will protect you Éclair!"

[Stella's castle]

She was crying and walking through her garden. Her younger brother Hope noticed this ran to her side.  
"What happened?" He asked with a hint of concern.  
"None of your business Hope!" She brushed her tears away and started to walk faster.  
"No! I'm your brother, I need to know…" Hope stopped when he noticed her engagement ring wasn't where it was suppose to be.  
"It's Noctis, right?" He stared at his sister waiting for a reply.  
Stella stopped walking, she looked down, "She's back!"  
"Miss….cotton candy? Éclair Strife is back?! Really?" Hope asked and as a big grin plastered on his face. Stella looked back towards her brother, anger and hate filled her violet eyes.  
"You know I kind of like her, she very nice and sweet…" Hope said softly.  
"Leave me alone!" Stella yelled and stomped away.

Hope sigh and went back to his room. The last time he saw her, he was about ten years old and she was around the age of sixteen. She always smiled around him and gave him so many flowers. Her hair very long and silky. She always had a small blush when he called her is miss-cotton-candy. He really like her, but to him she was like a big sister. But he couldn't see her anymore because of his father and his sister. His father said that Éclair is Stella's rival and enemy, he is forbidden to meet her again.  
Two years passed since then, soon after he received news that she betrayed her friends and ran away with the crystal, soon every one began hunting her down. Hope was lost in his sorrowful thoughts for a while but after two long years, she's finally returned. Hope felt so happy but also very sorry for his sister.  
"I'm feel very sorry for you sis, but they love each other and you knew that." He whispered to himself and closed the door.[Stella room]  
Stella was crying her eyes out; screaming, yelling and ranting, Stella practically demolished her room. Her face was moist by her own tears, her body shook violently and out of know where a piece of broken glass cut her hand open. Stella shrieked in pain and held her hand, the wound was pretty deep.

_Clap clap clap…_

Stella bolted her head up and turned around. A stranger was standing in her room. He have a long silver hair, green eyes and a single wing.  
"Who are you and how did u get in here?" She yelled as she summoned her sword and held it at his direction.  
He didn't replied and started walking towards her. Suddenly, with strong arms he caught her and pulled her against his body.  
"My name is Sephiroth, I am your dark lord, and you are my guardian." He whispered into her ears.  
"You're a crazy man! I'll never be with the darkness! " She yelled as she tried to get out of his grasp.  
Sephiroth smiled evilly and licked Stella's wound on her hand.  
"But the dark mark on your hand says it all." He pulled her away.  
Stella's eyes were full of fear, she looked down at the back of her hand, a black mark which got one X in the middle and two devil wings.  
Stella looked up at the stranger. " Who are you?"  
"I'm your lord…" He said as he hugged her again " and I'll give you my power to take the crystal and bring it to me. When the crystal is not in her body anymore, she'll be dead. You want that, don't you?" He whispered into her ears.  
"If I do that, I can have Noctis, right?" She asked with a hint of sorrow.  
"Whatever you want my sweet, what ever you want…"  
He lean his head and softly kissed her lips.

* * *

SO....what do you think? Tell me!!!

And if you find any mistake in this chapter, blame it to Nicegal

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*hit in the face by a gunblade*

I'm just kidding....*nose bleed*


End file.
